


I am ok

by KIKIBLUE



Series: newtina [14]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 01:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KIKIBLUE/pseuds/KIKIBLUE
Summary: 蒂娜的內心戲，嗯！我好像還沒寫,整部fb2蒂娜的心境。延續電影情節或許沒有？！





	I am ok

**Author's Note:**

> 蒂娜的內心戲，  
> 嗯！我好像還沒寫,  
> 整部fb2蒂娜的心境。  
> 延續電影情節  
> 或許沒有？！

如果天空可以預告心情，那麼，現在，波本蒂娜.戈坦不會站在這一片藍天白雲下。悲憤的為這晴朗大好天氣，下一個滿是咕噥聲詛咒。

 

可惡！天氣那麼好！

 

她的心思卻不能專注於溫暖陽光或是清爽空氣中，她緊繃臉孔皺起眉頭快步繞著紐約中央公園，她越走越快幾乎要把內心憤怒、不安甩於身後遠處。

 

“嘿！蒂娜！早啊！”阿基里斯的聲音從背後傳來。

 

蒂娜看向自己的右邊，傲羅阿基里斯以跟上腳步。他調整氣息快步跟隨著， 心情極好嘴邊帶著微笑。她點頭示意著，眼睛直視前方，持續她的快步運動。

 

她知道他對自己有好感，奎妮知道他的想法並且告訴過她。她一直以來都忙於工作，從來沒有想過跟另一位異性朋友發展任何的關係。時間不對，還不到可以考慮的範圍內，好吧！她在自己內心下了結論！至少，在遇見紐特之前這個想法一直是不變的。

 

她嘆出了一口氣，她不知道自己的怒氣是如何爆發出來，她不懂內心莫名混亂來自哪裡，自從奎妮的一本＜意亂情迷＞雜誌內的一篇報導……噢！仁慈的路易斯！她再次深吐氣，用力咬住下唇。

 

前十分鐘之前，她還在她跟奎妮擁有的公寓裡，她們姐妹倆頭一次激烈的爭吵，為了結婚、跟莫魔的交往、法律的遵守。

 

“蒂尼！拜託！我們因該往前走了，現在的法律已經不符合……我只想要一個家庭，跟我愛的人！”

 

“奎妮！現在這時機不對！我們可以等……”

 

“什麼時候！等到什麼時候！！”奎妮大聲的打斷她的話語。

 

“蒂尼……我們可以去英國，我們去找紐特，我們……噢噢噢！蒂尼……不要這樣想……不要！我要為了雅各布為了我們的幸福努力！你也要……往前走了！……紐特……”

 

“我已經往前走了……”奎妮剛剛已經讀取她了，她說過的，人在受傷時最容易閱讀。她努力鞏固自己的腦袋封閉術，快速回答她。

 

“我已經見了其他人……阿基里斯！”她轉身走至門口，穿上皮大衣後面向她。

 

“現在，我就要去見他！”

 

而在蒂娜故作正常隱藏內心波動的情緒，她已經繞著紐約中央公園兩圈了。她說要見面的人，已經在自己旁邊了。她沒欺騙奎妮，她的確跟阿基里斯見面，只是這種會面不是約會。她在看到那一篇文章報導後，頭一次快步繞公園的行徑裡，偶遇了他。他好像每天在上班前會來鍛鍊身體，而她就是這樣一再的跟阿基里斯偶遇。她不會跟奎妮說明這個誤會，不會承認自己對紐特訂婚這事實受傷在乎。

 

蒂娜還在做快步運動的鍛鍊，這是十圈當中的最後。阿基里斯跟她彼此只是無聲的陪伴者，她完成最後時，無聲對他點頭示意，轉身離開，漫步經過一天中必經之路＜優雅華麗＞書店，她放慢腳步慢慢地從櫥窗展示內容物經過，咖啡色澤眼珠直視停留展示書籍＜神奇動物在哪裡＞作者的名字，紐特.斯卡曼德！

 

 

*

 

蒂娜來回翻覆她跟紐特的信件來往，眉頭越來越多的皺摺。她不懂，真的，她跟紐特算得上是朋友嗎？他訂婚了，跟莉塔，他的心上人！而她卻是從一本雜誌得知！她的手撥動雜誌到達她想要的頁面，她瞇眼盯視頁面上的照片，他就在那，紐特！她的食指停留在他的臉上，從原本的輕拍到快速憤怒的擺動食指。她吐氣閉上眼，平息內心的憤怒。

 

沒錯，她跟紐特認識才一週，互相通信才幾個月，而莉塔跟他是多年的知心朋友，他沒必要連這麼私人領域都要告知她吧！他們是朋友只是沒到那麼好的朋友。她如果把紐特當成朋友，那麼就該祝福他為他開心，因為莉塔一直以來都是他的夢想，她要為他開心……要為他……她這樣說服自己的心，儘管心傳出了陣陣刺痛……。

 

她深呼吸輕咳腫脹的喉嚨，站起身，對著壁爐上的鏡子，練習聲調表情。

 

“嗨！紐特！恭喜你……”她再次輕咳。

 

“斯卡曼德先生，恭喜你！我為你開心！”

 

“嘿！紐特！恭喜你美夢成真！”

 

這一夜，她對著鏡子不斷重覆表情聲調……不斷地說出祝福、高興的話語……告訴自己她必須祝福自己最好的朋友……  
然後好好的說了再見，再也不見……

 

*

 

她最近總是兜圈走，唉……蒂娜嘆氣！

 

她已經繞著書店里擺設最暢銷作家專區，來來回回走過四遍，她停止腳步，手摸索著書本角邊。她輕咬起嘴唇，嘆氣下定決心拿起一本，走向結帳櫃檯。

 

她跟奎妮現在已經不再講話了，她總是把時間用於工作上的忙碌，她不能讓自己鬆懈讓她容易讀取，對於她的妹妹。她想或許讓彼此多一些空間與時間，減少爭論、冷靜下來，奎妮會懂得，至少她現在安全地待在美國。

 

她還有另一個必須去的地方――巴黎。魁登斯可能在的地方，那個自己曾經想保護的人，現在，想法還是一樣。她私自運用傲羅身份收集打聽下，知道他的下落，也知道葛林戴華德也在找尋他，她必須先找到他，她不能讓任何人利用魁登斯的力量來達到某人的利益。他只是一個孩子，想要愛的可憐孩子。

 

她走出書店停止了自己腦袋瓜子的思想，把結好帳的＜神奇動物在哪裡＞縮小，放置於自己大衣內里心臟處口袋。至少，在前往巴黎的路程上，可以閱讀打發時間，她輕拍心臟處，安心地嘆起氣，抬頭挺胸往前邁進。

 

 

*

 

陰暗下水道處微弱的光線，從後方唯一的通風口處往下灑落在黑色水面上，隱隱約約反射出。

 

蒂娜坐在一個木箱上，手裡做著小本筆記，她分析卡瑪寫作在牆面上的資訊。

 

她眨眨眼，擺脫眼睛的酸澀感，手里又翻動周遭環境裡散落一地的書本、筆記、紙張。

 

一天了！她被關在這，研究、收集關於魁登斯身世背景的資料，她已經有幾個說法來說動卡瑪，擺脫自己現在的困境。

 

她疲憊不堪的轉動脖子，站起來伸張四肢。她自然地撫上心口處，這是最近自己養成的習性。把手伸進大衣口袋裡拿出被摸索翻動無數次的書籍，她翻開開始低聲隨口默念文字，她彷彿可以聽見紐特的聲音解說著書中無數奇獸的特性、外表、發源地……。隨著頌唸書籍，她開始放鬆放下不安放下防備……睡意慢慢地席上眼皮……伴隨自己想像的聲音……紐特的聲音……她睡著了……。

 

“蒂娜！”紐特溫柔的聲音立體地就像在耳邊，真實存在！

 

蒂娜眨動雙眼，快速地站起，望著眼前的紐特與雅各布。

 

“紐特！”她驚訝地聲調，就像不相信眼前是真人一樣。

 

而現在面對眼前的紐特，她忘記了她花了一晚對著鏡子練習準備的祝福話語。她跟紐特只是隨著巴黎事件推進，一步步走向設置好的陷阱，踏進分離、背叛的結果，迎向未知的未來……。

 

*

 

存活下來的一夥人，停留在紐特倫敦的公寓裡。現在是凌晨兩點鐘，公寓裡所有生物包括人類氣息一點點的安靜下來。

 

蒂娜無聲無息保持安靜，手指一一滑過書架上的書籍，停止在＜英國魔法社會法規＞上，她輕推書背讓它落在手掌裡，客廳的空間裡發出微弱紙張翻動聲響。

 

她皺眉，閱讀它。眼眶開始發熱，鼻頭酸澀……如果美國也有這樣的法規……如果她支持奎妮的想法……來英國，會不會，現在她還擁有她甜美的妹妹……。她吞嚥著腫脹的咽喉聲，淚水已經從她的雙眼滑落，滴上書籍裡的文字，暈開字母的清晰度。

 

“蒂娜？”紐特擔心的聲響打破她獨自一人的落寞。

 

她抬起手快速抹去淚水，轉身對他展開笑容。

 

“紐特……我……我吵醒你了嗎？”

 

“不……不是。”他側著頭，慢慢走近她。當他停在她的面前時，用眼神打量著她，抬起他的大手溫柔地揉搓她黑色短髮。

 

“我……我很好……。”她知道他在安慰她。

 

“不！你不好！”他的大手沒有停止。

 

蒂娜感受到紐特的溫柔、他的安慰。她低下頭，溫熱的淚水 不在忍住奪眶而出，她站在那不動的接受另一個給予者給予的溫暖。淚水就像得到救贖，從嗚咽聲到抽泣聲。

 

 

*

 

她在大哭一場後，安定了下來。蒂娜帶著紅腫的雙眼跟著紐特坐在兩人座沙發裡。她的手環上紐特手臂上，頭窩進他的肩窩裡。

 

“我會找到一條路……讓奎妮回來……。”她用濃濃的鼻音聲，向著空氣中宣告。

 

“我剛剛研究了一下你的國家法律……或許……我會推動它在我的國家裡……如果國魔會不接受……那麼，我就自己為奎妮開出一條路。”她傲羅的脾氣又上來了，她可以的。

 

“你……可以不用那麼拼命……你有我……”他快速的看了她一眼再把視線停留在她的肩膀上，淡淡紅暈佈滿了臉頰。

 

“還有雅各布、我可以幫你引見鄧不利多……在不行還有忒修斯……你……不會是一個人，你有我……。”他再次重申他的言論，呢喃最後的詞語。

 

蒂娜看著紐特側頭微笑的身影，她的嘴邊也微微揚起幸福的笑靨。

 

我有紐特！經歷過巴黎之戰，解開了彼此的誤解。她知道他的心裡有她，他們的微妙變化。

 

“我有你，最好的朋友。”

 

紐特因為她響起的話語，微微皺起眉頭。

 

“最好的朋友……”

 

“嗯！知心的朋友！”她重申。

 

“不！不！不是朋友……”他對上她遲疑的眼睛後又慌亂地補上一句……。

 

“不……我是說是朋友……但不是那種朋友！！”不是單純的朋友，他吞下最後的話語。

 

“不是那種？是那種？”她裝無辜的反問他。

 

“是……是……是……那種……”他的眼神盯著她的臉，最後停滯她的嘴唇上。是……了半天，說不出他想說的話。

 

“是會牽手的朋友、是會擁抱的朋友還是會親吻的朋友……”她戲弄他的話語，揚起笑容接下他想說出口卻沒說出口的話語。

 

紐特沒給蒂娜說完她的話，閉眼嘟嘴往前親上她的嘴唇，等待她的回應。她驚訝地眨動眼，看著眼前緊閉雙眼的紐特。她放鬆回應地輕咬他的嘴唇，感受他嘴角揚起的笑意。

 

他緩慢地離開她，滿臉笑意睜開眼，抵著頭輕聲說。

 

“是……女朋友，我的女朋友！”

 

他們相視而笑，紅暈爬滿彼此的臉上，這一晚他們相依互靠著彼此，說著一整晚的話語……。

 

 

*

 

噓聲輕輕的響起起居室客廳裡，雅各布正對著下樓梯的忒修斯，噓起聲響。

 

忒修斯放輕腳步走進廚房，輕聲細語的對雅各布示意著。

 

“多久了？”

 

“不知道？我三十分鐘前，就是這畫面。”

 

雅各布向忒修斯遞上餅乾盤，也往自己嘴裡塞了一口。

 

“要叫醒嗎？”

 

“不！我可是從沒在我小弟弟身上，看過這場景。”忒修斯也往自己嘴裡塞了口餅，津津有味的望向沙發上手腳互相依偎的紐特與蒂娜。

 

他跟雅各布互相用眼神交流，無聲地傳遞茶跟餅乾，觀察眼前的景觀、事物，笑容滿面的看著依然沉睡的情侶……  
過了十分鐘後，噓聲又再次響起，雅各布與忒修斯無聲的迎入卡瑪，傳遞著餅乾與熱茶……。

 

FIN


End file.
